


Dusk

by SpoutingNonsense



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-17 14:23:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8147308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpoutingNonsense/pseuds/SpoutingNonsense
Summary: In an alternate world lives a normal high school boy, Shibuya Yuuri and the deaf son of a prestigious family, Wolfram von Bielefeld. Neither know each other and miles apart from another but one day after a comet strikes, they mysteriously switch bodies.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have been so inspired by Kimi no na wa. (Your Name.) and Koe no katachi so I decided to create a fanfic of a but of both using Wolfram and Yuuri.

"Yuuri." A voice whispered.

"Yuuri." It whispered again, a little desperate.

"Yuuri. You don't remember me?" He was staring at the most emerald eyes, on the verge of tears.

 

### (　´・ω) (´・ω・) (・ω・｀) (ω・｀ )

 

The alarm clock rang and woke the ebony haired high school student with a gasp.

The boy with the messy hair sighed and slammed his alarm clock. 'A dream, huh.'

 

"Yuuri-chan! You're gonna be late for school!" A woman's voice called.

'School?' The boy's slowly gained focused and noticed his surroundings. A small bed. A small room. A wooden floor. Pajamas.

'Pajama?' He looked at his hand which were slightly tan. 'Huh?'

He slowly made his way to the mirror and saw a completely different face. Black hair, black eyes. The boy shrieked and stumbled.

 

"Yuuri-chan?" The woman wearing an apron peeked into his room. "What's wrong? You should hurry up for school."

The boy pointed at himself and spoke slowly. "I'm Yuuri?"

"Who else would you be? Geez, you should stop watching those fantasy anime, it's messing with your mind. Come down quickly so you can eat. I won't have you eat just a sandwich!" The women walked away.

 

'This is the weirdest dream.'

 

### (　´・ω) (´・ω・) (・ω・｀) (ω・｀ )

 

A golden haired boy fluttered his eyes and woke up slowly. The sunlight hitting his eyes made him sit up. He saw a brunette smiling down at him and signing something.

The boy with emerald eyes tilted his head. 'What is this guy doing?'

The brunette sighed and ruffled his hair. The man signaled that they should eat.

'Why can't he just speak to me?' The blonde thought and started to say something "...."

'Huh. I'm pretty sure I said something.' He tried again "..." Nothing came out.

More like he couldn't hear anything he said.

 

The man standing before him looked at him with sympathy and patted his shoulder. He signaled something again and went away.

'What? What? What?' He looked around. 'What's happening?'

He looked around and saw the biggest room ever. He was in a big fluffy bed and there were curtain drapes that looked expensive on the biggest window.

He saw something like a dresser with a mirror and made his way towards it.

In it he saw the most gorgeous person. If it weren't for that dangling thing he felt in his trousers he would be so sure that the person he's seeing is a woman.

He had wavy blonde hair, pale skin, and the most beautiful emerald eyes.

 

He was too mesmerized to realize that he wasn't in his own body. He touched the pale cheeks and mouthed 'wow'.

'What a crazy dream.'

### (　´・ω) (´・ω・) To be continued (・ω・｀) (ω・｀ )

 

 


End file.
